The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All
by So-Far-Down
Summary: How can you control it? These feelings racing inside us? We know whats meant to happen, but no one wants it to end like this. We WONT let them stop us! If I had the power to stop it all would you sacrafice me? Could you let me end it all? Read to see.....
1. An End of the Good Life

**_An End of the Good Life_**

You sighed taking one last glance around what used to be your room. Pulling your russet colored hair up into a ponytail you finished packing the last of your things into a cardboard box and taped it up. A house elf came walking into the room bowing slightly. You nodded your head curtly and she took the last box out of the room. You had no idea why of all places your mom decided to move to England. All your friends were here, they threw the best parties and this is where all the memories you have of your dad took place. You sighed looking out your window wondering where he was at this very moment. Your dad left you and your mom when you were 7 and now you just months away from being 17 miss him more then ever. After he left mysteriously that night your mom went a little on the crazy side, she never fully recovered from the rejection she felt and threw herself 100% into her work and of all the transfers she could have pick, she picked to be transferred to England. You couldn't believe it, after all Jamaica, New Zealand, and Australia were on the list, but no she had to pick cold, wet, and rainy England. But that was mom she always had a thing for London. You spun around hearing your door open. "All packed Kali?" your mom asked looking as excited as ever. "Yea mom just finished" you say trying to fake a smile. "Oh come off it Kali you'll love it in London and I hear that Hogwarts is one of the best schools you could ever go to. And just think I got one of the highest paying positions in the department of mysteries. It is amazing that I even got a position in that part of the ministry!" she squealed with excitement. "Please mom like we need the money and besides I thought you loved working in the department of secrets here in America" you say trying for the umpteenth time to convince her that staying was the best way to go. "Were going Kali Marie Johnston and that is final," she says turning and walking out of your old room. You sighed once again, what you said had been the truth your family was a very wealthy American wizard family; the money ran through the generations and just continued to grow through the centuries. Your mom had already transferred the money to the bank in London and apparently it had been one of their biggest jobs in a while and all your family's money required one of the largest vaults they had. Smiling to yourself you couldn't wait till it was all yours, but for now you had to share it with your mom who was very hesitant to touch any of the money always worrying that it would run out. Grabbing your purse, cell phone, and teddy bear you walked out of your favorite room for the last time and met your mom downstairs by the cab. You hated taking muggle travel, but your mom insisted. Everything else was being done with magic except your arrival and it was going to be a long flight. In the cab and pulled out your phone and opened a new text message. (Goodbye amazing fun and exciting life. Hello boring rainy new life. I'm gonna miss you guys and all the crazy parties we threw, do me a favor and trash the place this year just for me! Love you all to death you are the best friends I could ever hope to have 3 Kali) you sent the message to everyone in your address book and turned the phone off not wanting to read the heartbreaking replies you knew you'd get.


	2. A Night Out on the New Town

**_A Night Out on the New Town_**

You starred in awe as you looked up at your new London flat. You had to admit it no matter how much your mother tried to hide them, her pure blood tendencies had a way of coming out. It was an all brick front with a beautiful picture window and ivy climbing up the one side. You could only imagine how amazing the inside was going to be. It amused you somewhat that she always bought these big amazing places and spent no time in them. You knew that until you went to school you would be the only inhabitant of this house. Your mom would spend all her time at the office or planning her next business trip, which involved more time at the office. Walking through the doors you noticed that the house elves had already unpacked everything and you noticed that your mom had bought all new furniture to match the brand new hardwood floors and the granite kitchen. Everything was so beautiful but it didn't really matter you were leaving in a week for Hogwarts so no one but the house elves would be here and all they ever did was clean and make sure everything stayed neat and organized incase your mom decided to spend a night at home. You quickly took off up the stairs and ran to the master bedroom. Inside you saw that the place was painted in shades of pastels as accents to the black walls and black carpets. You loved the way the bright colors had contrasted to the black. Every new house you ever had was always painted the same dark versus light and somehow the light colors always stood out more. A golden brown owl landed on the windowsill and you let him in as he dropped a letter and swooped back out the window and went on its way. You picked up the letter seeing as it was addressed to you and opened it up.

_Dear Ms. Kali Johnson,_

_We are pleased that you have decided to join us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As I am sure you already know the new term begins on September 1__st__, which is a week away. I hope you do enjoy the house we advised your mother to look into. It is as I'm sure you noticed located in the middle of London. Seeing as how your mother is busy with work we figured this would be easier for you to travel to the station on the first. A ministry car will be sent to take you there. Enclosed are your train ticket and a list of supplies that will be required for this school year. Look for the Leaky Caldron the bar tender Nick will be more then happy to show you how to get to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of your summer._

_Sincerely Your Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

You read over the letter again just to make sure you obtained all the information enclosed. You were in disbelief. Usually when your head master wrote to you it was to inform you of what kind of punishment you would endure for your latest act against the rules. It was never to explain anything to you, or how you were getting to school or that she wished you a happy summer. You couldn't help but feel attached to your headmaster before even meeting him; he had a personable quality to him. You reached for the next piece of parchment and found it to be a train ticket. Yow were expected to be on platform 9 ¾ at precisely 8:45 and the train was leaving at exactly 9:00 am sharp. That was easy enough to understand. Finally pulling out the third piece of parchment you looked over your school list.

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

_Uniform_

_ Three Sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ One winter Cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Course Books_

_ 1. The Study of Muggles and Their Methods_

_ By: Miranda Goshawk_

_ 2. A Complex History of Magic_

_ By: Bathilda Bagshot_

_ 3. Advanced Transfiguration_

_ By: Emeric Switch_

_ 4. One Thousand and One Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_ By: Phyllida Spore_

_ 5. Advanced Drafts and Potions_

_ By: Arsenius Jigger_

_ 6. Dark Spells and Their Counter Parts_

_ By: Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment 1 Wand

_ 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 Set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 Set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

You smiled at the amount of shopping you had ahead of you, not to mention the fact that you would need to go shopping for clothes to wear on the weekends. As you stood there you heard a low grumble and looked down as your stomach decided to let you know it was still in your body. Sighing you put the letter down on your desk and decided that shopping would be for tomorrow seeing as how the jet lag was already starting to set in. You walked downstairs and into the kitchen. You walked up to the fridge and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Please state your name" the fridge spoke politely. "Uhhh Kali Johnson" you answered not sure if it was going to kill you or feed you. "Kali Johnson: age 16 years, height 5'3, weight 101, favorite food Penne pasta in a vodka sauce, overall analysis healthy" the fridge basically just sized you up then opened to reveal all your favorite foods and drinks. After enjoying your meal you really felt the jet lag and just barely made it to your bed to pass out. You woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to face the world, well as ready as you would ever be. You took a shower and got dressed grabbed your mp3 player and your purse and left your London flat. You were happy that you had convinced your mom to put money in a muggle bank so you two would have money should you be stuck somewhere in the muggle world and unable to use your magic. You stood at the corner of the street and looked around. The headmaster wasn't kidding when he said you were in the heart of London. From where you were standing you could see all the shops that lined the street. You flagged down a taxi and told him to take you to the nearest mall. As the cab pulled up you couldn't help but giggle at the sight. You practically ran inside eager to spend some money. The first hour was spent just browsing and picking out a few things you liked. Then you saw a store that held a large amount of clothes all in the styles you liked. You couldn't help yourself and went in browsing through the shelves and slowly but surely collecting a massive pile of clothes. When you got to the register the woman asked you if you would like your clothes delivered to your house seeing as it was such a large amount. You gladly gave her your address and continued on your way through the mall. You were getting ready to leave when you noticed your favorite store. You were surprised that they would have a Victoria Secret's in London but then again it was a very large brand name store. You went in and started buying everything you liked. As you got back in the taxicab and headed towards your house to wait for your delivery of clothes, you realized you still haven't bought a single item on your school list. You decided to go home and eat dinner then head back out to get all your school supplies. You ate a quick and light meal seeing as you would be walking around for a while longer and went outside. Hoping this thing worked as your mom said it would you took your wand in hand and raised it to the sky. In almost a flash you were practically ran over by a giant bus. The doors opened to reveal a somewhat young looking wizard covered in acne. "Where to?" he asked. "The Leaky Cauldron" you replied somewhat nervous to get on. You paid him for your seat and got on the bus and in no time at all, though you were suffering from multiple mini heart attacks, you arrived and were quite happy to be back on solid ground. You walked into the bar a little grungy place, and as you expected only the regulars were there. Nick was an older gentleman and you attributed the dirty and dustiness to that factor. He was happy to show you how to get into Diagon Alley and once there you were amazed that they could actually hide a place like this so well. You had been there for a few hours by now you had gotten your robes and most of your supplies plus a few additional items. You were on your way to the bookstore when a group of guys whistled at you. Now this had been happening all day and you were really getting tired of it. You walked over to the group of guys a flirtatious smile planted on your face. "Can I help you?" you asked pleasantly. "Yea you're a pretty little thing care for a shag?" the lead guy says. Your smile never left your face but his did. You swiftly kick him in his family jewels and then punched him in the face as he was going down. "Fuck off douche bag" was all you said and you walked into the bookstore. Little did you know a fiery little read head had been watching you the entire time. You were halfway through getting your books when you got interrupted. "Hey, you new around here?" a voice chimed. You spun around to see a girl roughly your age with bright red hair and freckles splayed across her face. She was cute and bold, someone you could get a long with. "Yea I just moved here yesterday" you replied. She held her hand out to you. "Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you and love your work" she said with a smile. You laughed knowing she was referring to your scene outside. "Kali Johnson and it happens all the time" you reply shaking her hand. You hear someone calling for her and she looks slightly annoyed. "Well hopefully I'll see you around" she said with a wave before taking off through the store. You finished up your shopping in a happier mood. Five days till school started and you already made a friend, you just hopped she went to the same school as you. You arrived home later that night to all the lights in your house on and a very ticked off mother. You walked in and instantly she was on your case screaming about something but she was talking so fast she was becoming incoherent. "What are you on about?" you ask growing tired of her yelling. She held an envelope in front of your face, it was addressed to you in hand writing you recognized almost instantly. "That is mine," you said calmly as you tried to grab for it but she quickly pulled it away. "I thought I made myself clear when I said you were not to speak to him" she said in an almost deadly voice. "He's my father why can't I talk to him!" you screamed no longer caring. "Because he's evil!" your mom screamed back. "And you're a bitch big deal now give me my letter!" you yelled reaching for the letter. "No!" she screamed throwing the letter into the fire. Tears fell from your eyes slowly trekking their way down your checks. "One day you'll understand" she said trying to justify herself. "I hate you!" you screamed running to your room and locking yourself in. You spent the rest of your week locked in your room. Your house elf used magic to make sure you got food, but you refused to come out. The day of your departure came and you were all packed and ready to go, your mom was at work as usual. She was never there when you needed her. The ministry workers were polite but not sociable as they loaded your entire luggage for you and then unloaded it once you were at the station and then loaded it into an empty compartment on the train. Getting to the train you learned was a lot trickier then it looked. You sat down in your empty compartment and waited for the train to leave. Once it started to move you put your headphones on turned your mp3 player on and slowly drifted to sleep being soothed by the melodies playing in the background.


	3. New Friends, New School

New Friends, New School, New Announcements?

You woke up when the train hit a particularly nasty bump. Sitting up and stretching you looked around to notice you weren't alone. Three people had moved into your compartment and by the looks of it had been deep in conversation until you woke up now they eyed you worriedly afraid you might have heard something. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt I'll just be going." You left them to themselves, even though it was your compartment and began to wander up and down the train. You managed to find the snack station and bought yourself a small bite to eat and then even found the bathroom. Although it was a train so you would have found it sooner or later. You had been wandering for a good 45 minutes and assumed that maybe they left your compartment by now so you made your way back. You were almost to your compartment when you heard someone yelling. You turned around to see Ginny running towards you. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" You say excitedly. She laughed and said the same thing. "Come on I'll introduce you to some of my friends" she took your hand and led you to your own compartment. She sat down on the bench and pulled you down next to her. "Kali this is Hermionie, my stupid brother Ron, and Harry" she said pointing to each person in turn. "Kali Johnson" you say nodding your head. You got in response two hellos and one I'm not stupid. "So you're my new roommate" Hermionie says looking at you. "What?" Ron and Harry ask in unison. "Well she was added as a new student last minute so there was no more room left in the gryffindor common room, so she is bunking with me in the head boy/girl dorms" Hermionie explained. "Cool sounds like fun" you say not really caring. You spent the remainder of the time talking to Ginny. You and her had bonded instantly. Hermionie had joined in and you could see if she only relaxed more then she would be so much more fun. You looked at your watch and sighed you had to be close now you had been on this stupid train for 9 hours now. "Oh crap!" Hermionie shouted looking at her watch. "We need to change we're gonna be there any minute!" You pulled out your black robes and looked at the boys expecting them to leave. Ginny grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the compartment and down the corridor. The train was rather quiet but there was an air of excitement, almost as if the students could feel the school getting closer. You could hear the others following you two down the hall. You glanced back at them and that proved to be a big mistake. In that split second you had looked back something big and hard had hit you. The next thing you knew you were starring up from the floor. "God damn it cant you Weasleys ever watch where the bloody hell you're going?!" You looked for whoever was talking and find a rather gorgeous blond haired guy. "Shut it Malfoy!" Ginny shouts back shoving him out of the way as she continued to pull you down the hallway. You could hear the others getting into a shouting match with the guy but that was of no concern to you now. Ginny dragged you to the changing rooms the whole time apologizing for Malfoy. "Who is this Malfoy character?" you finally asked her. "Oh that's right you haven't met him yet. Just wait. Malfoy comes from a very rich old wizarding family that prides themselves on being pure blood and all that crap. Besides that fact he is destined to follow in his father's footsteps and become a death eater." "Um a what?" you ask slightly confused. "Oh shit that's right I forgot you lived in America. Ok long story I'll explain once we get to school, but just know Malfoy, though he is a total hottie, is BAD" she said emphasizing the bad part. You couldn't help but laugh; it was like she could read your mind or something. You quickly got changed and made your way back to the compartment with Ginny right next to you. You sat down and continued talking casually with everyone as the train slowed to a stop. The nerves inside of you just couldn't be contained. You were excited, nervous, and tired. Not to mention starving. Everyone left the train together. Ginny had informed you that your luggage would be brought to the castle for you. "Wait castle?" you ask looking dumbfounded. "Yea, didn't you know Hogwarts was a castle?" she asked looking at you. "No, I figured it be a nice little school building, kinda like the institution I went to in America" you explained. She started laughing and you couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Oh you are in for a surprise," she says getting into a carriage. You follow suit and take your seat with her and Hermionie. Starring out the window you are in awe as you see a huge medieval castle slowly coming into view. "HOLY SHIT!" you yell pointing out the window. Ginny and Hermionie both start laughing. "It's a bloody castle!" you yell excited. "Like I said castle" Ginny says still laughing. "Oh jeez I am soooo gonna get lost" you say flopping back into your seat. "No you have all the same classes as me, so I'll show you around" Hermionie says giggling. You exit the carriage still starring at the castle that stood before you. It was enormous. You walked in with Ginny and Hermionie, and took your places at a very long rectangular table. Harry and Ron joined you soon along with some other people. Before you knew it the hall was filled with students and a group of very young looking students stood before everyone else. Hermionie explained that it was the sorting of the first years into their houses. You nodded and watched patiently as all the new students got sorted. The headmaster then stood and the hall got silent. He had a pleasant smile on his face as he looked over his students. "Welcome again everyone. I am pleased to see the new faces in the crowd." He started and you could have sworn he starred at you. "This year I feel we should start some new traditions. This year we are going to hold our first annual beginning of the year masquerade ball. There will be an open stage but all acts must sign up with Professor McGonagall. Costumes and masks are a must and we will all have a chance to get to know one another on a more personal level. Then at the end of the night, if you so choose to, we will remove our masks and reveal ourselves. I think everyone will be surprised as to the new friends they have made over the course of the evening." There was an air of excitement as everyone was now wondering when this ball was to take place. Dumbledore merely smiled and you could see the twinkle in his eye. "As I am sure you are all excited the ball will not be held for another two weeks, so you all have plenty of time to prepare yourselves for the event. Now on to our regular business, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that he has a full list of items not allowed on school grounds posted in his office. And now may we all eat and be merry" he says finishing his speech and mounds of food appeared on the table before you. Everyone started eating but all conversations are on the ball that was merely two weeks away. "Ok so after dinner we pick out our costumes," you say to Ginny. "Yea and then we decide what our act is going to be" she says taking a sip of her drink. "Hey Hermionie are you going to be in our act?" you ask. "I don't know," she says looking hesitant. You all finished dinner and walked up to the dorms. You starred in awe. There was a huge common room with a marble fireplace. Two sofas sat on either side of a plush carpet and there were armchairs scattered around the room. There were bookcases filled with books on every subject possible. "Wow this is way better then our common room" Ginny says. "Looks like we know where we'll be hanging out" you say with a laugh. "Whose head boy?" Ginny asks looking to Hermionie. She was about to answer when the portrait swung open and in walked none other then Draco Malfoy. "Oh joy" Ginny said sarcastically. "Shut it Weasley" he says with a smirk. "Yo douche bag shut your mouth," you shout stepping forward. A look of shock momentarily crossed his face before being replaced by a confident smirk. "Well I don't believe we have been properly introduced, I am Draco Malfoy and you are?" he asks while taking your hand and kissing it. "Not interested in a git like you" you say pulling your hand out of his grasp and walking away into the girls' dorm. Ginny and Hermionie followed laughing at your rejection of the one and only Draco Malfoy. "That was absolutely the greatest thing I have ever seen!" Ginny yelled trying to control her giggles. "You should have seen the look on his face he was so mad" Hermionie says giggling. "That's nice but I got a feeling he is only going to get worse and I'm gonna end up hexing him into oblivion" you say with a sigh. "Don't worry we'll get that git" Ginny says. "Anyway on to business" you say as you go digging through your trunk. You stand back up holding a catalogue of Halloween costumes. Ginny squealed in excitement as she began flipping through the pages. "So Mionie are you going to join our group?" you ask eyeing her up. She still seemed hesitant so an idea hit you. "I'm buying the costumes so pick whatever you want but you have to do the performance" Ginny jumped up and hugged you while Hermionie looked through the book and a smile crossed her face. "Fine I want this one," she says holding up the book so you and Ginny could see her costume. "Haha go figure Hermionie wants to be a school girl" Ginny says laughing and you can't help but join in. "My turn!" Ginny shouts grabbing the book. She was flipping through the pages when she let out an excited squeal. She held up the book to show off the costume. "A pirate" Hermionie says looking at it. "The gold is going to look awesome with your red hair. Oh and we could leave it down in long curls" you say getting excited. You took the book from Ginny and started flipping through the pages. "What kind of costume are you looking for? Hermionie asks looking over your shoulder. "What about a cat costume?" Ginny suggests. "Nope" you say simply still flipping through the pages. You stop when the costume catches your eye. "This one" you say holding up the book. "Oh its so pretty" Hermionie says looking at the picture. "Are you going to get the wings too?" Ginny asks. "Well yea angels have wings so I guess I have to get them" you say while placing the order for all three costumes. "So what are we going to do for our performance?" Hermionie asks nervously. "Leave that up to me" You say with a smile. Ginny looks at her watch and silently curses. "Shit were late" she says looking at you. "Late for what?" Hermionie asks. "The beginning of school party" you say looking at her. "Party? But classes start tomorrow you guys cant party the night before classes" she starts to protest. "You should lighten up a little bit Mionie come with us" you say looking hopeful. "No. Don't expect me to wake your arses up tomorrow morning," she says getting changed for bed. "We don't" Ginny says grabbing your hand and making her way towards the door. The two of you walked through the common room and out the portrait. "Where is this party at?" you ask. "Seventh floor," she says simply. The two of you sneak along through the corridors making sure not to get caught. Once on the seventh floor Ginny paced back and fourth down the corridor three times and a door appeared on the wall. "God I love this school" you say amazed. She lets out a laugh and pulls you through the door. Once inside the music was blaring and the drinks were flowing. You and Ginny just started laughing and headed straight for the drinks. "Kali this is Seamus he's in gryffindor too" Ginny says introducing you. "Hello this is my friend Dean and this is Neville," he says shaking your hand, the two boys say hi and you smile at them. "So how bout it boys and girls, are we having a shot contest?" you ask pouring shots of fire whiskey for everyone. Six shots later and you were facing Ginny and some boy you haven't met yet. You poured each of you three more shots and everyone picked up the first one. Ginny downed it and then tapped out clearly a little drunk. You and the boy downed your shots and picked up the second one. He smirked at you and downed his. You drank yours but had to force it down so you tapped out. He finished his last one and was declared the winner. "Nice and you are?" you ask slurring a little bit. "Blaise Zambini" he says holding out his hand. "Kali Johnson" you say shaking his hand. "I must say you are quite a beautiful girl and you can hold your own in a drinking game," he says with a laugh. "Thanks, but truth is I'm pretty drunk" you say while laughing. He steps closer to you and slides his arm around your waist. You tensed up almost immediately. "Well why don't you and me go for a walk" he whispers in your ear. "Zambini get off the girl cant you see she disgusted by your mere presence" someone calls and he lets go of you instantly. You let out a sigh of relief and turn to see who saved you. "Draco I was only making friends" Blaise says with a smirk. "I don't think she wants to be your friend," he says with a smirk. "I'll just leave you two to your cock fight" you say and walk off into the crowd. You make your way to a door that leads to a balcony. ~Oh thank god fresh air~ you think while walking outside. You pull your pack of cigarettes out and put one to your lips. "Shit," you mumble while searching for a lighter. A flame sparks to life in front of your face you look up to see Mr. Malfoy standing in front of you. You take a long drag from your now lit cigarette and blow the smoke out slowly. "You don't give up do you," you say starring at him. "Not easily no" he says with a smirk. "So tell me why does everyone hate you?" you ask looking him over. "Because they are fools" was his simple answer. You stare at him trying to figure out what he means by that, but the alcohol is making it hard to come to a sensible answer. "Why do you hate me?" he asks. "Never said I hated you," you answer with a smirk to match his own. "Oh no?" he says taking a step closer. You start laughing. "Are you hitting on me?" you ask while pushing him backwards. "Maybe" he says. You continue pushing him till his back hits a wall and you get really close to him pressing your body against his. "Keep dreaming" you whisper in his ear and walk away. Once back inside you go and find Ginny. She was making out with a boy on one of the many couches. "Darling it is time for us to retire" you say interrupting them. She giggles and stumbles trying to get up. "He's cute right?" she asks referring to the boy she was making out with. "Haha yea Gin drop dead gorgeous" you say while laughing. You try to direct her out the door but being a little drunk yourself you are having difficulties. The two of you go crashing to the floor and break out into fits of giggles. "Need some help?" you look up to see Draco standing there with his hand out to you. You take his hand and stand up. "Go away Malfoy" Ginny says from the floor. You help her up and stand next to her as she eyes Draco evilly. "What now Weasley?" he asks. "You're evil," she slurs pointing a finger at him. At that you cant help but giggle. "Well then I'll just let you two wander down the corridors to get caught by Filch," he says. He turns to walk away when Ginny grabs his arm. "Wait, maybe an escort wouldn't be too bad" she says releasing his arm. Once again that smirk is plastered on his face. "Don't look so smug" you say crossing your arms. Ginny smacks you and takes Draco's arm and he offers you his other arm. Sighing you take his other arm and allow him to guide you out of the party. Amazingly he got the two of you back to the common room without getting caught. Ginny who complained the whole way back that she had to pee took off running into the girl's dorm. Leaving you and him standing there. "Thanks" you say. "It was nothing really, who wouldn't want to walk two good looking girls back to their dorm" he says with a smirk. "You're a jackass," you say with a laugh before heading into the girl's dorm. Hermionie was sleeping so you tried to be as quiet as possible while getting out pajamas for you and Ginny. The two of you changed and climbed into your queen-sized bed. "That was fun," Ginny says getting comfy. "Malfoy called us good looking girls," you say giggling. "No he didn't" she says shocked. "Yea he did," you say tucking yourself in. "Maybe he's not that bad" she says with a giggle. You both start laughing but it quickly turns into yawns and you both fall asleep.


	4. School Sucks But Parties Rock

_School Sucks But Parties Rock_

You awoke the next morning to a pillow smacking you in the face. "Hey what the hell?!" you yelled jumping up. "Well did you want me to let you get a detention on your first day?" Hermionie asked. You allowed yourself to fall back into the bed and groaned. "Ginny tell her we are tired" you mumbled while hitting Ginny. "Mionie we are tired," the girl mumbled from next to you. "Well you two have five minutes to get dressed and get down to breakfast, class starts in 20 minutes," she replied walking out. You got out of bed and pulled on your robes. Looking in the mirror you decided today you'd just pull your curly hair up into a ponytail. "Crap I gotta go to the gryffindor dorm to get my stuff" Ginny mumbled. "Hey bright idea! I actually thought something so smart I amazed myself!" you yell. "Well spit it out already," she says looking at you. "Well its obvious since you are my little sister and all that you will be spending all your time with me and this room is big enough so…" you trail off waving your wand and another bed appears in the room. "Oh My God! You are so smart!" Ginny yells. Laughing the two of you walk out of the room to head down to breakfast. Ginny splits with you in the corridor to go to the gryffindor dorm to get her books. "She's moving in?" you hear someone say from behind you. "I don't see how it's any of your business Mr. Malfoy. You do have your own room," you say turning around to look at him. He stood there leaning against a wall smirking. You simply rolled your eyes and walked away leaving him standing there. His arrogance drove you insane. Sometimes you just wanted to smack that smirk off his face. You took your seat next to Hermionie and picked up a piece of toast. "So what do we have on today's agenda?" you ask while taking tiny bites. "Transfiguration, double potions, lunch, care of magical creatures, muggle studies" she says while reading the paper. "Oh joy" you mumble slumping in your seat. "Well you are not a morning person are you?" Ron asks while enjoying his second helpings. "Gee what gave you that idea?" you reply sarcastically. He was saved by the appearance of Ginny. "So why is Malfoy starring?" she asks while sitting next to you. "Because he's an insufferable git," you reply. A grin breaks across her face and almost as if it were contagious it spreads to yours. "Oh I'm gonna have fun with this" you say a huge smile on your face. "Sometimes I swear you should have been in Slytherin" Hermionie says while putting her paper down. "Why because we like to have fun" Ginny says pretending to be offended. "No because sometimes I swear you two are evil," she says with a smile. "Oh come on admit it he deserves a taste of his own medicine," you say. "Yes but right now we have transfiguration so your evil plan has to wait" she says standing from the table. You get up and hand Ginny a blank piece of parchment and wink at her before following Hermionie to your class. Transfiguration was as boring as you thought it would be so you took out your parchment and started your conversation.

_Hey Gin where you stuck?_

_**History of magic boring!**_

_Haha soooo how are we going to get back at Mr. Malfoy?_

**_I don't know but he is dreamy Haha_**

_You are too funny we must overcome the dreaminess. Oh so tonight we start practicing for our performance I cannot wait only 13 more days!_

_**So did you pick a song?????**_

_Yea waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry I figured we could get some really good dance moves and its got three parts so we each get our own part._

_**Sweet! Can't wait!**_

_Gotta go Hermionie is gonna Kill me!_

_**Haha Tell her I said noooooo! Bye!**_

_Haha Bye!_

You put your parchment away and tried to continue taking notes but it was all so boring. You had an essay assigned for the next class and you groaned while leaving class. "School sucks" you whine. "I agree" Harry says walking up behind you and Hermionie. "We have double potions now" Hermionie says starting towards the dungeons. "Oh happy day! I thought I'd never get to see that part of the day!" you shout sarcastically. Harry and Ron start laughing, but it was short lived as someone shoves there way past the four of you. "Oi! Watch where you're bloody going!" you shout. The kid turns around and a big grin spreads across his face when he sees you. "Kali how are you?" he asks. "Someone shoot me," you mumble under your breath. "Uhhh Blaise right?" you say quickly. "Yea you have potions now?" he asks. "Sadly yes I do" you say with a sigh. "Wanna sit with me?" he asks. "Sure" you say thinking quickly. "But you were gonna sit with us" Hermionie protests. You turn towards her and smile. "Operation bother the crap outta Malfoy is now initiated!" you say with an evil smirk. "So I'll catch up with you guys later!" you say with a big smile. "She really should have been in Slytherin," Harry says with a laugh. "Right mate that girl is evil" Ron says with a chuckle. You take Blaise's arm and allow him to lead you into the potions room. As you thought Draco was already there and he did not look happy. A smirk firmly planted on your face you took your seat next to Blaise and let him go on with some boring conversation. Professor Snape walked in and all conversations stopped. He began writing ingredients on the bored and you copied them down intently. There was something about this guy; you knew this was not the class to screw around in. Once you got to work though that was a different story. The whole time you were working you turned on your charm and had Blaise practically eating out of your hand, the poor sap. Every now and then you would glance over and see that Draco was screwing his potion up big time because he couldn't concentrate. You wanted to bust out laughing but didn't. It wasn't until his potion turned an evil looking red color that you said something. "Uhhh Mr. Malfoy that doesn't look so good" you say pointing to his caldron. It was bubbling away and looked like it was going to explode. His eyes widened but it was too late. You ducked under the table just in time to hear the explosion and watch as it rained red liquid around the room. Draco had ducked under his table and saw you sitting on the floor trying to laugh as silently as possible. He looked livid; it was priceless. The bell rang and you grabbed your bag and dashed out of the room and up to the great hall. Ginny was sitting at the table and saw you run in. "Oh My God!" you say while laughing. "What?" she asks now curious. "Haha Blaise asked me to sit with him during potions so I figured that would drive Mr. Malfoy nuts. Which it did, but that's not the best part. He haha blew haha up haha his potion!" you say trying to control yourself. "Oh my god," she says while laughing. "He was so mad" you say laughing. Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermionie joined the two of you. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron says slapping you on the back. "Yea you should have stuck around for Snape yelling at him," Harry says. You happily ate your lunch and watched as a very mad Malfoy entered the great hall. He glared at you the entire time he sat there. "Well I'm gonna go out for a smoke" you say finishing your lunch. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes," Ginny mumbles to you trying to avoid her brother. You get up and walk out of the great hall and then out the front doors. Ginny had care of magical creatures with you so you figured the two of you would walk down to where ever it was you were supposed to go. You stood off to the side smoking your cigarette not really paying attention to much of your surroundings. You felt your back slam into the stonewall of the castle. You opened your honey brown eyes and starred into furious stormy gray ones. "Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" you question calmly. This only seemed to make him more furious. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" he screams at you. "Whatever do you mean?" you ask innocently. "Potions…" he says trying to calm himself down. "I didn't do anything, all I did was work with Blaise and **YOU** went insane, **YOU** ruined your own potion, and **YOU** made it explode" you say poking him every time you said you. He was at a loss of words. "So the question should really be what is your problem Mr. Malfoy? What is it about me that makes you loose it?" you say with a smirk. "Humph you don't have anything to do with it. I just don't want my mates associating with tramps like you," he says smugly. That made you loose it. "Oh really?" you say placing a hand on your now popped hip. "Well Mr. Malfoy we will see who drives whom crazy and I guarantee you **I WILL WIN**" you say storming off.

Ginny came walking down the steps you grabbed her arm and stomp off in any direction that was away from him. "Who does he bloody think he is? I am not a Tramp!" you shout. "Whoa calm down this is what he wants. He wants you to get mad" she tries to explain. "Oh just wait till later" you say with an evil smirk. The rest of your classes were dreadfully boring and you were waiting for dinner to finish. You grabbed both Hermionie and Ginny and shouted something about practicing. You dragged them all the way up to the dorm and started digging through your trunk pulling out three pairs of boy shorts and three tank tops you made them put them on. "Come on," you say walking out into the common room. Ginny smirked she knew where this was going. You waved your wand and cleared a big enough area for the three of you to practice. You put on some random song and started stretching. 20 minutes later Mr. Malfoy walked in. You were mid stretch with your hands touching your toes and your ass facing him. Ginny started laughing and you stood up and turned around. "Something I can help you with?" you ask rudely. He doesn't say anything just glares at you. "No? Then do us a favor and put your eyes back in your head. We tramps do have feelings you know?" you say and he storms off to his room. Ginny starts laughing again and Hermionie seemed a little uncomfortable. "Teach him a lesson," you say smiling. You guys finished practicing and went to get changed. You just changed into a different tank top and a pair of bright pink boy shorts. You grabbed your school bag and walked back out into the common room. You sat on one of the couches and waved your wand dragging a table over by you. Draco was sitting over in a corner glaring at you. You completely ignored him and flopped onto your stomach making sure your ass faced him. You pulled your transfiguration book on the couch with you and began work on your essay. You could hear him huffing and puffing over in the corner clearly agitated. After you finish your essay you sat up on your knees he was still glaring over at you. You couldn't help but smirk at this. You knew it was driving him nuts but you were going to walk around half naked till he admits that you are the winner. Which you thought would probably never happen. You finished all your homework and brought your bag up to the bedroom and threw on a pair of sweatpants. "Where you going?" Hermionie asks. "For a walk," you say grabbing your cigarettes. "See you in a few minutes" Hermionie says. "I'm coming with you" Ginny says throwing on her sweats too. The two of you walk out of the dorm. You walk past him in the corner and you cant help but make a comment. "I can walk around like that for years to come Mr. Malfoy," you say smugly. He doesn't say anything he just sits there. Ginny starts to giggle and the two of you walk out of the room. "How long you think before he cracks?" Ginny asks. "No clue, but I'm prepared to walk around in my bra and underwear to drive him absolutely insane," you say with a laugh. The two of you snuck down and out of the castle. Walking towards the lake you both pull out your cigarettes. "So did Ron find out?" you ask motioning to her pack. "No I told you he was stupid," she says taking a drag. "Haha did you ever think about what they said about us?" you ask. "What?" she asks looking confused. "About us being in Slytherin?" you ask looking towards the ground. She sighs thinking about it. "To be honest I don't put much thought into the houses. I have friends in all the houses and I have traits that could put me in any house, so I say the sorting hat can shove it up his ass!" she shouts and then starts laughing. You laugh too but still don't feel quite convinced. "What's bugging you?" she asks looking at you. You sit down near the edge of the lake. She follows suit getting comfortable. "Its just… ok when I moved her professor McGonagall brought the hat to my house to have me sorted in time for school and when the hat was on my head it kept talking about some dark magic I had locked away in me and how I should be in Slytherin in order to harness that energy, but instead it put me in gryffindor, no explanation as to why just stuck me there" you explain while sighing. She looks at you for a while then starts laughing. "Well I don't know much about dark magic but I don't think you are about to flip out and hex us all into oblivion. The only person I see in any danger is Draco and that's only cause he called you a tramp" she says and starts laughing again. You start laughing too relaxing and letting go of the fear you held in for so long. "Look don't put much into what that hat said, it told Harry almost the same thing and look at him he's defeated you know who how many times?" she says. "Really?" you ask surprised. "Told you it's a load of dragon dung," she says with a smile. You smile too and the two of you make your way back into the castle to go to bed.

The remainder of the two weeks was pretty much uneventful. You continued to parade yourself around in the least amount of clothing possible. There were multiple arguments between you and Draco in which he would yell about not being able to concentrate and you told him tough you were comfortable and no one would make you change. Then he would storm out of the common room. You were trying your hardest to drive him insane. But tonight you took the night off. It was Friday night and tonight was the big masquerade ball. You Hermionie and Ginny were all up in your dorm getting ready. You had done Ginny's hair using a potion to grow it longer, down to her waist, and set it in big soft curls she wore a gold mask to match her outfit. Hermionie had her hair straitened and pulled into a loose ponytail with strand falling in her face and a navy blue mask securely fastened to her face. You had left your dark hair in big loose curls and pulled half of it up in a twist with a white mask fastened in place. You all looked at each other and took a deep breath. "Well shall we?" you ask. "Oh but wait we need something to calm our nerves!" Ginny squealed rummaging in her trunk. She pulled out a bottle of vodka and poured 3 shots. "No!" Hermionie said outraged. "Please Mionie you need it the most" you say taking your shot. She picks hers up and smiles "To winning the talent show!" she says "Cheers!" you and Ginny yell and the three of you down the shot. "That's not bad," she says wiping her mouth. "One more!" you yell. All three of you do another shot before heading down to the main entrance. Everyone was all dressed up and the castle had a spell placed over it so you couldn't tell who was who. All heads turned to the three of you walking down the stairs and instantly there were whispers of whom you could be. You and Ginny began to giggle and Hermionie instantly grew shy. "Come on Mionie," you whispered "No one knows its us throw all those fears in the garbage." And almost as if she listened to you she straightened herself out and walked with an air of confidence. The three of you walked into the great hall which had been done up with a large stage to one side. A huge smile broke out on your face when you looked at it. Tonight was going to be a good night and not because of the ball, oh no you and Ginny had planned a continuation party afterwards. Everyone was having a good time and guys were basically lining up to talk to the three of you. You brushed most of them off Ginny was eating up the attention and Hermionie didn't know what to do she had never had this many guys dying to talk to her. About an hour into the festivities Professor McGonagall took to the stage. She was dressed as a ghost and it was truly amazing she actually looked see through. "Now on to the talent show," she said as applause broke out. Your group was third on the list so the three of you made your way to the side of the stage. The first group was a bunch of younger kids and they were all right. The second person was just dreadful more like screeching then singing. Finally it was your turn. All the practice you three had put into everything was all on the line, but you were more excited then anything. "And now Hogwarts Lucky Ladies!" She announced. The three of you ran on stage to thunderous applause. The music started and each of you had a mic. You started the dance routine you had been practicing for the past two weeks and Ginny slid to the front preparing for her verse. " You gotta help me out, It's all a blur last night, We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke, I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key, Spare me your freakin' dirty looks, Now don't play me, You want to cash out and get the hell out of town" You did a few more twists and the three of you sang the chorus. "Don't be a baby Remember what you told me Shut up and put your money where your mouth is That's what you get for waking up in Vegas Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now That's what you get for waking up in Vegas" This was the part you were worried about. Hermionie was in front and it was her verse, but this wasn't the Hermionie you knew, this Hermionie had confidence and she was ready to go as she belted out her verse. "Why are these lights so bright, Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis, Why am I wearing your class ring? Don't call your mother, 'Cause now we're partners in crime" again came the chorus. "Don't be a baby Remember what you told me Shut up and put your money where your mouth is That's what you get for waking up in Vegas Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now That's what you get for waking up in Vegas" And now you stood in front of the crowd oh but you weren't nervous no you lived for this. "You got me into this, Information overload, situation lost control, Send out an S.O.S. And get some cash out, We're gonna tear up the town" You all were having such a great time you didn't care if you won or not. The three of you prepared for the end of the song. "Don't be a baby Remember what you told me Told me, you told me, you told me Shut up and put your money where your mouth is That's what you get for waking up in Vegas Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now That's what you get for waking up in Vegas" You stepped forward again. "That's what you get baby! Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!" Then came Ginny. "Give me some cash out baby!" and finally Hermionie finished off the song. "Give me some cash out, honey!" The music faded out and the hall erupted in cheers. You all hugged each other having such a great time. You didn't pay much attention to the other contestants you were too busy gushing with the girls. "Hey who's that?" Ginny asked. You turned your head to the stage and there stood an old fashioned gangster. He wore a pinstriped suit and his dark brown hair hung in his eyes with a matching pinstriped hat tipped slightly to the side sat atop his head. His black mask covered his face so you couldn't tell who he was. "No idea," Hermionie says. "My god he's gorgeous" you breathed out. The two started laughing at you. "Oh but he's no Draco Malfoy," Ginny teased. "That git can kiss my ass," you say laughing. "Oh that's why you've been walking around in your little outfits?" Hermionie questioned. "Yea to give him a better view of the ass he's gonna be kissing" Ginny says laughing. "Shhh I wanna hear this one" you say shushing them. The gangster sat down on a stool with a guitar and started playing a slow song. The mic in front of him amplified his amazing voice as he sang a heart wrenching song. "This world will never be, What I expected, And if I don't belong, Who would have guessed it, I will not leave alone, Everything that I own, To make you feel like it's not too late, It's never too late, Even if I say, It'll be alright, Still I hear you say, You want to end your life, Now and again we try, To just stay alive, Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late, No one will ever see, This side reflected, And if there's something wrong, Who would have guessed it, And I have left alone, Everything that I own, To make you feel like, It's not too late, It's never too late, Even if I say, It'll be alright, Still I hear you say, You want to end your life, Now and again we try, To just stay alive, Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late, The world we knew, Won't come back, The time we've lost, Can't get back, The life we had, Won't be ours again, This world will never be, What I expected, And if I don't belong, Even if I say, It'll be alright, Still I hear you say, You want to end your life, Now and again we try, To just stay alive, Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late, Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late (It's never too late), It's not too late, It's never too late" he finished the song with a long drawn out note. The applause was once again thunderous and you knew he gave you three a run for your money, but he put his heart and soul into that song and you were dying to know who he was. Later all the groups were brought out on stage. "And the winner is…" McGonagall says drawing out the suspense "Hogwarts Lucky Ladies!" she said and the applause broke out once again. The three of you walked to center stage and took a bow. The festivities were winding down and all the older students were slowly making their way up to the 7th floor for the continuing party. Hermionie wouldn't as hard as you and Ginny tried to make her. You two arrived and the applause broke out again. "Thank you!" you shouted "No let the real party begin!" and everyone started screaming and drinks were poured. "Hey lady!" Ginny said sliding up to you with a shot. You downed it and laughed. "Did I ever tell you I love you!" you yell over the noise. "Only everyday!" she yelled laughing. You did a few more shots with her before she started nudging you. "What?" you finally asked. "There's your oh so hot gangster," she said pointing across the room. A smile crept on your face and she laughed. "Go get em girl!" she yelled laughing and walking off to find more drinks. You walked over to him and smiled. "Hey" you say acting somewhat shy which never happened to you. "Hey" he says back. "You were amazing up on stage, that was a really good song" you say. "Thanks but obviously you were better," he says with a smirk. "You look so familiar" you say with a smile and he simply shrugs. "I'm gonna go outside for a smoke you coming?" you ask inviting him out of the noise so you can talk. He nods and follows you out onto the balcony. You pull out a cigarette and he lights it for you. "So what house are you in?" you ask trying to figure out who he is. "I'm not telling you who I am, that ruins all the fun," he says with a smirk. That smirk is so familiar and his eyes you've seen them somewhere. "But you know who I am?" you question. "Yes I do Kali," he says. This was going to drive you absolutely insane and he knew it. "That's not fair" you whine and he broke out into a chuckle. You two stood out there for a while longer just talking the whole time you were trying to figure out where you knew him from. "Well I'm going to call it a night," he says after another hour. "Can I walk you to your dorm?" you ask. "I don't see why not," he says with a smirk. "Let me just tell my friend I'm going" you say quickly and he nods. You run over to Ginny and start squealing with excitement. "I'm walking my gangster back to his dorm you gonna make it back ok?" you ask her. "Sure one of these strapping young man will make sure I get home safe," she says with a giggle. You laugh and run back to your waiting gangster. The two of you walk in a comfortable silence, the whole time you are lost in your thoughts not really paying any attention to where your going. Before you know it you are standing in your common room. You look around surprised. You hear a chuckle again and look to see your gangster taking off his mask. Before you stood Draco Malfoy looking as gorgeous as ever. Your mouth hung open and you knew you looked like an idiot. "That was for the two weeks of hell you bloody put me through," he says a smirk on his face. You shut your mouth furious that he had gotten that over on you, but what you did shocked and surprised the both of you. You grabbed him by the collar and pressed your lips against his. He tensed at first but then wrapped his arms around your waist and only deepened the kiss. Finally you pulled away and starred at him. "Goodnight Mr. Malfoy" you say as you walk towards your dorm a big smile on your face. He stood there watching you walk away with the same smile on his face.


End file.
